New Student I Love
by aiNeko-Haru
Summary: All Tatsuki Arisawa POV. Persahabatan kami mulai kacau, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan kekasih mereka sampai saat aku merasa kesepian kau hadir disini menemaniku dan menjadi orang yang kusayangi. Renji x Tatsuki Read N Review!


Yah saya buat pair baru, maaf bagi yang tidak suka yah. Lalu saya juga membuat ini untuk mengurangi 'penyakit' fandom Bleach, homogen. Yah saya usahakan saya tidak terlalu terpaku pada satu pair lagi, terimakasih ultimatumnya dari ********* *****. Terimakasih banyak yah…. Walau anda menggunakan kata-kata yang kurang berkenan tapi saya mengerti.

Diclaimer: Taito sensei a.k.a. Tite Kubo.

New Student I Love

Renji x Tatsuki

Tatsuki Arisawa POV

Pagi yang cukup cerah hari ini memang tidak cukup cerah bagi diriku yang tengah berdiri di kerumunan para pria bertubuh besar dan bertampang sangar.

"Hei Nona, serahkan uangmu!" kata salah satu preman dengan tampang sangar dan tato berbentuk naga yang melekat di kulit tanganya kirinya.

Aku hanya terdiam malas rasanya aku mengurus hal yang tak berguna begini, aku menghela nafas berusaha berfikir positive. Ingat Tatsuki tak perlu kekerasan hanya musyawarah cukup menyelesaikan semua ini, ucap diriku berusaha mengendalikan emosiku yang cukup melunjak.

"Hei Nona kau dengar tidak!" preman itu menodongkan botol yang sudah pecah membuat ujungnya sangat runcing dan tajam. "Kau tuli!" preman itu mulai mendekat padaku.

"Hei kalian beraninya menggagu wanita!" teriak seorang pria yang tengah berjalan perlahan demi perlahan kearah aku dan preman-preman itu.

"Mau apa kau bocah?" tanya seorang preman disebelah kiriku.

Gang yang cukup sepi juga gelap karena tertutup bagunan tinggi menyulitkan aku untuk melihat wajah orang yang tengah berteriak tadi, tapi aku tahu kesempatan emas ini tak boleh disia-siakan. Selagi preman itu sibuk aku harus cepat kabur.

Aku berjalan menjauh tapi belum juga sampai 50 meter preman yang paling besar menarik kuat tanganku. "Aw!" aku merintih pelah karena preman itu menarik tanganku dengan agresive.

"Mau apa ka lari?" preman itu membekap mulutku berusaha agar aku tidak berteriak, tidak usah dibekap juga aku tidak akan berteriak.

DUAK…

Suara orang terjatuh dari arah depan membuat diriku berpaling kebelakang, aku melihat pria tegap yang tadi berteriak menendang preman yang ada dihadapanya hingga tersungkur.

"Lepaskan dia," ucap pria tegas. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena keadaan yang gelap, tapi yang kulihat hanya tato yang menjalar disetiap tubuhnya.

"Nona ini, jangan bercanda!" preman itu menodongkan sebuah pisau lipat kecil keleherku. Sial kalau sajah tidak ada pria itu sudah aku patahkan tulang preman ini.

"Preman rendahan," pria itu menendang preman tadi hingga tersungkur. Hebat yang terpikir olehku gerakanya sangat cepat bahkan aku tak menyangka dia akan melakukanya.

Saat dua preman itu sudah tersungkur pingsan pria yang tadi itu pergi dia meninggalkan diriku begitu saja. Aku menatap kepergianya, bahkan aku tak sempat mengucapkan seutas kata terimakasih.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

(0_o)

Hua… pelajaran yang membosankan pelajaran Unohana sensei. Aku melihat kearah jendela kulihat sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian Inoue Orihime dan Ishida Uryuu mereka memang memiliki banyak kesamaan.

Iri….

Yah aku iri, banyak siswa yang menjauhiku karena aku terkenal senang berkelahi bahkan saat vanletine jarang sekali aku mendapat seseorang yang mau menemaniku. Kenapa aku harus sedih tapinya, aku memiliki beberapa sahabat baik Momo, Rukia, Soi Fon dan Orihime tentunya.

Pluk…..

"Arisawa-san jangan bengong saja dong ayo perhatikan pelajaranya!" ternyata Unohana sensei melemparku dengan kapur, aku hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berkata. "Maafkan saya Sensei." Aku tersenyum kecil lagi lalu kembali memperhatikan pelajaran Unohana sensei.

Jam pelajaran telah usai aku rebahkan diriku di tempat duduk dan kembali melihat awan-awan yang bertebaran dengan bebas di langit. Oh yah! Aku sampai lupa hari ini aku mau mengajak teman-teman bermain.

"Oi… Momo, Rukia, Soi dan Orihime tolong kemari sebentar," tak lama teman-temanku berkumpul dibangku miliku laluu tersenyum.

"Ada apa Tatsuki-chan?" tanya Orihime manis seperti biasanya.

"Hari ini aku mau mengajak kalian bermain, kalian mau tidak?" aku bertanya dengan senyuman tapi terukir wajah kebingungan diwajah masing-masing sahabatku itu.

"Maat Tatsuki-chan hari ini aku mau meminjam buku dengan Shiro-kun." Momo menjawab dengan malu-malu, aku sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Momo tapi tak apalah.

"Hari Ggio mau mengajak diriku menonton permainan futsalnya, maaf yah Tatsuki-chan." Soi Fon menjawab dengan suara kecil aku tahu kok kalau Soi Fon baru saja jadian dengan Ggio Vega anak kelas 12-B.

"Aku ada janji dengan Ishida-kun mau membeli alat jahit." Orihime juga yah… ia ada acara dengan pacarnya Ishida dasar Ishida dia memang manusia mesin jahit.

Aku menatap Rukia gadis manis itu menatapku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Maaf Tatsuki-chan, Ichigo hari ini mengajaku kencan maaf sekali yah." Rukia menempelkan kedua tanganya lalu membungkuk. Yah aku memang tidak bisa memkasa mereka, aku tersenyum kecil pada mereka. "Yah tidak apa-apa.."

(o_0)

Saat bel pulang aku berjalan menuju teman-teman yang tengah piket pada hari itu. Aku melihat Orihime yang menghapus papan tulis, Momo dan Soi Fon yang mengepel dan Rukia yang menyapu.

"Ayo teman-teman kita pu-" suaraku terhenti saat terdengar suara laki-laki yang memotong omongaku.

"Momo kau dimana? Ayo pulang." Hitsugaya berdiri tegap lalu Momo mengambil tasnya dan mengucapkan salam pada kami. "Semuanya aku duluan." Momo membungkuk lalu pulang bersama Hitsugaya dengan berpegangan tangan.

"Soi.. ayo cepat pertandinganya sebentar lagi mulai." Ggio Vega tersenyum kearah kami dan dengan kilat Soi Fon menyambar tasnya, ia tersenyum mengucapkan salamm lalu memeluk tangan Ggio mesra layaknya sepasang suami isteri.

"Orihime-san… Orihime-san, sudah selesai piketnya." Ishida menenteng sebuah alat jahit yang ia simpan didalam kotak kecil yang ia bawa."Sudah kok Ishida-kun… tunggu sebentar yah. Minna aku pulang duluan jaa." Orihime berjalan disamping Ishida.

"Rukia-chan? Rukia-chan…" Kurosaki berjalan kearahkelas dan segera meraih tangan Rukia. "Ayo Ruki-chan sebentar lagi Chappy Worldnya buka." Ichigo tersenyum kearah Rukia lalu mereka pergi.

Aku menatap kosongnya kelas, aku tahu sebelum mereka punya pacar mereka lebih sering bersamaku, bercanda bersamaku tapi sekarang mereka pergi meninggalkanku.

"_Apakah hubungan kami baik-baik saja?" _

(O_o)

Hari in hari jumat hari terakhir kami bersekolah dalam seminggu ini, lelah rasanya tapi kelelahanku tiba-tiba hilang setelah melihat Ukitake senei mengumunkan sesuatu.

"Nah anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silhkan Abarai-kun." Ukitake sensei mempersilahkan seorang lelaki tinggi, tegap, berambut merah diikat kebelakang bak seorang samurai dan tato disekujur tubuhnya.

"Namaku Abarai Renji… pindahan dari Hokaido, salam kenal," ucapnya cuek bebek. Aku tebak pasti orang ini sangat menyebalkan dari mukanya sajah sudah kelihatan.

"Nah Abarai-kun silhakan duduk dibangku kosong sebelah Arisawa-san…," apa! Aku, tidak pasti hari ini hari yang paling sial masa aku harus bersebelahan bangku dengan laki-laki ini.

Tapi dengan cuek laki-laki itu melempar tasnya kemeja dan duduk dengan santai memperhatikan pelajaran Ukitaka sensei.

Ngomong-ngomong kalau dilihat-lihat laki-laki ini seperti laki-laki yang aku temui tempo lalu, tatonya itu sangat mengingatkanku akan pria yang menyelamatkanku.

(o_O)

Istirahat sudah datang kusisi dengan menulis laporan kegiatan hari ini, maklum aku seorang OSIS jadi mau tak mau aku haru menuliskan setiap aktifitas kelas. Tak lama setelah aku selesai terdengar suara gadis memanggilku.

"Arisawa-san…," jawab Nemu Kurotsuchi sang wakil ketua OSIS.

"Iyah Kurotsuchi-san ada apa?" tanyaku lembut pada gadis yang jarang sekali menunjukan ekspresi yang sangat out dari karakternya.

"Arisawa-san disuruh Hisagi-kun mengantar murid baru Abarai Renji berkililing sekolah untuk pengenalan lebih lanjut," apa! Tidak cukup aku bersebelahan bangku denganya kini aku harus mengantarnya.

"Tapu Kuro-" kata-kataku terpotong setelah melihat wajah Kurotsuchi-san yang memancarkan death glare ayng begitu kuat hingga batinku saja melemah.

"Bagaiamana Arisawa-san?" tanya Kurotsuchi-san kembali dengan tatapan super serius yang terkenal sebagai chiri khasnya itu.

"Baik kurotscuhi-san….," jawabku pasrah dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Untuk itu saya sudah memanggil Abarai Renji di ruang OSIS, silahkan Arisawa-san bertemu dengan Abarai Renji…" Kurotscuhi-san membungkuk lalu pergi menuju ruang OSIS aku…. Aku hanya diam lalu mulai mengikuti Kurotsuchi-san.

(o_O)

Terlihat sesosok laki-laki tinggi dengan tato diseluruh tubuhnya sedang duduk di bangku ruang OSIS dengan santainya. Aku menghelas nafas dan kemudian berjalan menuju Abarai Renji.

"Jadi kau Abarai Renji?" tanyaku dengan sedikit dingin. Abarai Renji hanya menganghuk pelan lalu kembali menatap seisi ruang OSIS.

"Baik Abarai-san saya tidak mau berlama-lama disini, jadi mari kita mulai saja perkenalan pada SMA Karakura ini."

"Baik…," jawabnya singkat lalu berdiri. Tak kusangka dia sangat tinggi saat aku berjalan di sebelahnya aku seperti anak SMP, wajahnya selalu Nampak serius, rambutnya terikat layaknya samurai-samurai Jepang dan tato yang menjalar melekat dengan kulitnya.

"Ada apa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Abarai padaku. "T-tidak sudah mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." Sial kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah seperti ini sih.

"Hm… anu Arisawa kau mau menemaniku makan di kantin itu." Abarai menunjukan kantin sekolah kami, aku hanya mengangguk setuju apa salahnya toh perkenalanya sudah selesai.

Di kantin aku dan Abarai hanya terdiam. Abarai memakan makananya aku juga memakan makananya sampai akhirnya dia membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau gadis yang dipalak preman tempo lalu yah?" tanya Abarai tetap tidak berpaling pada makananya.

"Yah," aku menjawab dengan singkat.

"Kenapa tidak melawan? Bukanya kau _Kuroi Hime _di sekolah ini?" apa dia tahu julukanku sial! Padahal aku berusaha melepas ingatanku yang dulu tapi dia malah membuatku kembali mengingatnya.

"Aku hanya mencoba menjadi gadis normal seusiaku yang tidak suka berkelahi."

"Oh," katanya singkat.

"Lalu mengapa Abarai-"

"Renji…. Panggil aku dengan nama kecilku Renji, tidak usah Abarai-san," matanya kini menatapku, mata yang terbilang sipit tapi tajam bola matanya kecil dan coklat semakin membuat kesan samurai melekat pada dirinya.

"B-baik Renji.. kenapa kau pindah kesini?" tanyaku pada Ren-renji… sial aku belum terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

"Ayahku mutasi ke Karakura aku juga harus ikut…" Renji menjawab dengan malas walau tersirat sedikit kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Oh… lalu siapa gerangan Ayahmu yang dipindahkan ke Karakura."

"Abarai Kisuke….," Kisuke serasa pernah mendengar hmm siapa yah… ah sudahlah lupakan sajah.

"Lalu Arisawa kenapa kau bisa sampai dijuluki Kuroi Hime oleh teman-temanmu?" pertanyaan Renji tadi serentak membuat aku hampir tak bisa bernafas. Aku menunduk aku berfikir untuk apa sih aku menghindar dari kenyataan? Lalu dengan optimis aku menunjukan wajahku.

"Karena aku ingin melindungi teman-temanku!" jawabku ceria. Tak peduli Renji akan tertawa atau merasa aku aneh tapi inilah aku yang sebenarnya aku tak perlu menjadi orang lain.

Kulihat Renji yang sempat kaget tapi ada ekspresi lain yang tak bisa aku sangka dia menunduk lalu tersenyum kepadaku. "Hahaha kau lucu sekali…" Aku mengembungkan pipiku."Apanya yang lucu?"

Tapi Renji kembali menunduk dia terasa menahan sesuatu, aku melihatnya sedikit lebih dekat.

"Kau itu mirip temanku dulu yah!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hah! Apanya yang mirip?" tanyaku spontan kaget.

"Kau itu tomboy tapi kau tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu semena-mena kau itu bagaikan malaikat pelindung…," jawabam Renji membuat pipiku merah tapi setelah aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang masih tertawa aku juga ikut tertawa.

"Hahahaha… hmm ralat deh.. kau dewa kematian pelindung!"

BLETAK! Aku memukul Renji dengan keras. "A.. aw sakit Tatsuki…," apa dia memanggilku dengan nama kecil? Tak bisa dipercaya dia satu-satunya laki-laki yang berani memanggil nama kecilku.

"Ahahaha lucu sekali wajahmu itu!" aku tertawa puas melihat wajahnya yang kesakitan.

"Eh dasar sialan.. awas kau Tatsuki!"

"Hueeee siapa takut!" aku berlari menuju kelas sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

(o_O)

Teng-Tong –Tong-Teng!

Bunyi bel usai sekolah. Aku lirik beberapa couple sahabatku yang setia menunggu sahabatku di depan pintu kelas. Aku melirik mereka terbesit rasa iri… dalam diriku.

BLETAK!

Aw ada seseorang yang menimpuku dari belakang dengan tasnya.

"Mau berapa tahun kau diam disitu ayo pulang!" teriak laki-laki yang baru saja aku kenal hari ini yah.. Abarai Renji.

"Ih.. dasar menyebalkan!" aku menendang tulang kering Renji hingga ia tersungkur kedepan papan tulis.

"A-aww dasar monster!" aku berlari terlebih dahulu disusul Renji yang mengejar dari belakang.

Hahahaha lucu sekali… belum pernah aku merasa sebebas ini, walau dia menyebalkan tapi dia meyenangkan hahaha lucu sekali jika bersamanya.

(o_O)

Tak terasa sudah seminggu aku berteman dengan Renji. Banyak yang kami alami canda, tawa, senang ataupun kesal mewarnai perteman kami yang masih dangkal ini.

"Ya~Ho! Sebentar lagi Valentine!" teriak Orihime dari kejauhan sedang tersenyum polos seperti biasanya.

Valentine tak terasa yah… hari ini tanggal 12 Februari berarti masih dua hari lagi yah. Aku sih santai saja pasangan saja tidak punya untuk apa aku membuat aku membeli sesuatu untuk pasanganku hahaha.

Matalu beralih pada Renji yang sedang berkutik dengan I-Phone miliknya.

DEG!

Apa ini belakangan ini setiap kali aku melihat Renji aku pasti sajah gugup. Saat dia beralih padaku aku semakin salah tingkah.

"Yo Tatsuki.. kenapa dirimu?" tanyanya aduh… sial tatapan matanya itu yang membuat diriku selalu salah tingkah.

"Hahahaha hari ini cuacanya cerah yah," sial! Aku malah menjawa dengan asal kalau begini sih pasti keliatan bahwa aku salah tingkah.

"Ha mendung begini kau bilang cerah," mukaku merah terlebih setelah Renji menempelkan punggung tanganya pada keningku. "Kau demam?"

"TIDAK!"

DUAK!

Aku membanting lengan Renji hingga ia tersungkur. A-pa yang baru saja aku lakukan aku membanting Renji tanpa alasan yang pasti!

"Wah-wah Abarai-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang perempuan khawatir. Aku hanya berdiri lalu berlari tanpa arah. Yah Renji pasti membenciku aku tahu. Tapi kenapa aku sedih aku sudah sering dibenci laki-laki tapi kali ini berbeda kenapa?

Aku sampai diatap sekolah menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap langit yang mendung. Kenapa aku senang dan nyaman bila Renji ada disampingku? Mengapa juga aku harus sedih dia marah dengaku?

Aku memejamkan mata dan membukanya kembali. Aku menyukai Renji benarkah?

TENG-TONG-TENG-TONG!

Ya ampun siapa sih yang memencet bel tidak dipikir dulu apa masa memencet bel sampai sekeras itu. Aku mengalihkan mataku pada bangku Renji, sudah tidak ada toh orangnya… pasti sudah pulang. Kenapa aku jadi merasa sepi seperti ini? Padahal dua minggu yang lalu aku selalu pulang sendiri.

Selama perjalanan aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Renji aku takut dia marah. Aduh otaku hampir meledak memikirkan seperti itu. Sampai ditengah jalan kulihat ada toko alat jahit yang sedang sale, halah aku tak bisa menjahit dan untuk siapa.

Tapi kulihat beberapa sahabatku mengerumuni tempat itu.

"Wah aku mau merajutkan Shiro-chan sweater putih dan biru pasti bagus!"

"Aku mau merajutkan Ggio sapu tangan saja hmm waran kuning dan hitam bagus sekali!"

"Aku mau membuatkan Ishida-kun boneka baru yang lucu dan imut!"

"Ichigo pasti suka dengan sarung tangan berwarna orange!"

Yah dasar couple memang seperti itu, selalu berputar dalam satu ruang untuk memberikan pasangan mereka yang terbaik. Saat aku berjalan sesaat kuliht Renji lewat dan menengok toko jahit itu, ia menengok sedikit menghebuskan nafas lalu pergi.

Terlintas sedikit ide gila untuk merajutkan Renji syal…. Apakah dia akan suka atau dia malah akan cuek? Aku takut… tapi dengan sekuat tenaga aku berjalan ke tempat dimensi para couple.

Kulihat beberapa syal rajutan yang lucu aku tertawa sedikit lalu tersenyum kecil membayangkan Renji yang memakainya.

"Mau mencari apa Nona?" tanya seorang petugas toko itu padaku.

"Hmm aku mau merajut syal untuk seseorang…."

"Oh itu tipe orangnya seperti apa?"

"Baik, kuat, meyebalkan dan bebas…"

"Coba buat rajutan dengan warna hitam dan merah walau berkesan sedikit gothic tapi kadang warna itu menunjukan bahwa dia ingin melindungi sesuatu."

Aku tersenyum melihat kasir dengan rambut panjang putih, kulitnya yang putih juga matanya yang layaknya lautan biru pekat dan indah.

"Terimkasih akan kucoba."

Aku membayar harga semua bahan yang kubeli. Lalu tersenyum pada petugas kasir yang tadi sempat membantuku.

"Semoga berhasil!" jawab kasir itu.

Aku pergi kerumahku dan berharap aku akan mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik dengan bahan ini.

**(o_O SKIP TIME O_o) **

14 Februari. Aku menyimpang syal yang aku rajut ditas dengan aman jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Kulirik beberapa jariku yang terluka, sewaktu merajut memang aku kurang hati-hati sehingga jarum rajutanya menggores kulitku.

Kulihat Renji yang duduk dengan santainya dan membuka buku pelajaranya.

Aku bertekad akan mengutarakan perasaanku hari ini saat jam istirahat, ayo Tatsuki kamu pasti bisa!

TENG-TONG-TING-TONG!

Siapa lagi sih yang membunyikan bel dengan nyaring seperti itu membuatku ingin melempar pengeras suara dengan sepatu saja. Oke-oke itu bukan hal penting ayo kembali ke misi.

"Hm.. Renji bisa aku berbicara denganmu di atap?" tanyaku sambil menunduk lalu Renji mengangguk dan mulai berjalan mengikutiku. Aku membungkus syalku dengan bungkus kado bewarna hitam dan merah agar tak terlalu mencolok.

Kini aku berada di atap dengan Renji berdua saja, aku gugup tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika menolaku tapi dengan segenap kekuatan aku mulai berani menatapnya.

"Ada apa Tatsuki?" tanyanya padaku yang masih terpaku.

Aku menyerahkan syalku dengan meyodorkan tanganku kedepan. "A.. aku menyukaimu Renji! Aku tak akan menyesal sekalipun kalu menolaku, walaupun aku tidak cantik tapi tolong terimalah ini dan jangan pernah mengindar dariku….. a.. ku kesepian bakka!"

Aku mengutarakan semua perasaanku sambil menunduk tak tahu apa yang akan dia jawab tapi aku harus tegar!

Belum berapa lama aku sudah berada dalam dekapan Renji, ia memeluk diriku.

"Aku tak menyesal…. Aku tak pernah menghindar darimu dan terakhir aku juga menyukai dirimu!" Renji kembali memeluku. Tak kuasa aku memendam air mata aku menangis, aku cengen… aku menangis tapi aku bahagia akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa aku percaya dan aku sangat bahagia karena seseorang yang terpilih itu kau Renji!

(O_o)

Renji menatap diriku dengan tersenyum seperti dulu.

"Tanganmu luka karena ini… dasar bodoh!" dia menjitaku sedikit keras.

"Hei sakit tahu sudah luka kau malah menambah luka baru!"

Tapi bukanya membalas ia malah tersenyum dan mengulurkann tanganya padaku.

"Sampai kapan kau mau diam disitu ayo ke kelas!" uluran tangan itu aku raih tapi bukanya mengajaku ke kelas di malah memeluku.

"Hei Tatsuki kalau sampai kau terluka aku tak akan memaafkan diriku!" katanya kecil. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. "Arigaou Renji… aku janji tidak akan terluka." Lalu kembali memeluk Renji. "Janji yah…"

"_Yah aku berjanji…" _

**(o_O~ owari~O_o) **

Wah gaje….. hmm ngak tau kenapa aku enjoy banget nulis ini fic kata aku hubungan RenTatsu kaya IchiRuki gituh apakah dari itu aku enjoy nulis nih fic.

Renji: Wah… aku disana bijak banget bro.

Haru: Ha bener juga Ren *nepuk-nepuk pundak Renji*

Tatsuki: Ih sebel deh aku kok jadi cengen terus mana mau aku sama Baboon!"

Haru: Sudah takdir sehidup semati tidak bisa dipungkiri.

Ichigo: KENAPA NGAK BUAT ICHIRUKI AJAH dan nanti about-me, about-me and about-me!

Haru: Aku udah sumpek liat muke mesum lo itu…. Ujung-ujungnya juga maen nyosor.

Orihime: Kenapa ngak buat IshiHime ajah?

Haru: Hmm… kenapa yah? Aku lebih enjoy buat RenTatsu nanti buat lagi ah ficnya… *ngayal*

Rukia: Kenapa ngak ada Chappy?

Haru: Halah kalian ini banyak komplen! Udah tolong tutup ficnya nih jari aku pegel nulis 12 page tauk!

Renji x Tatsuki: Oke minna karena ini cerita khusu kami… kami yang tutup! Okeh review!

(0_o) Review why not? (^_^)


End file.
